Camille Taylor (The Murder Pact)
'Camille Taylor '(Alexa PenaVega) is the hidden villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film The Murder Pact. She was a college student and wealthy aspiring actress, as well as the fiancee of John LaSelle, despite his history of unfaithfulness. One night, during a party, Camille was present with Will and their friends Annabel and Rick when fellow classmate Heidi accidentally fell to her death from a roof. Panicked, Camille tells her friends they should just leave without reporting what happened to the police. Later on, though, Heidi's roommate Lisa Thompson confronted Camille and Will about the photos she took of them on the roof just before Heidi's fall, threatening to implicate them in her death. After some negotiation, the four socialites decided to kill Lisa, doing so by poisoning her during a meeting with her regarding paying her for her silence and having Camille suffocate her with plastic wrap. They then buried her under the floorboards of their dorm. Later on, though, it appeared that Lisa had survived and was tormenting the group with their actions, threatening to go to the police if she was not paid off. During that time, Camille found one of Lisa's incriminating photos in a presentation she was going to give and Rick was forced to take a dangerous amount of drugs when a random drug test was announced for his rowing team, putting him in the hospital. The whole time, Detective Dakoulas was following them, questioning them about Lisa's disappearance. Things came to a head during a masquerade ball at the murder house, where Camille confronted Will about learning that he had been spying on her through her webcam and had placed the photo in her presentation, as well as the fact that he had slept with Annabel and Heidi previously. Camille punched Will and told him and Annabel that she was done with them and that she hoped they got what they deserved. Later on, after chasing a hooded figure into the basement, Will (along with Camille and Annabel) found that Lisa's "body" was missing. They then got a text from Lisa asking for 4 million dollars to stay quiet, which Will refused to pay despite Camille's insistence. A panicked Annabel tried to go to Detective Dakoulas, but Will ran after her and accidentally shoved her to her death from the stairs, shocking Camille. Camille's villainous reveal came when Will was being driven away by the police, and he spotted "Detective Dakoulas" walking by and glaring at him. It was then shown that Camille conspired with Lisa to fake her death and terrorize her friends to get the 4 million dollars. To do so, Camille gave Lisa a drug that made her appear to be dead, sneaking back after she was buried to revive her. She also hired an actor to play a detective to further her scheme. Lisa came up to Camille and lamented about Annabel's death, but Camille insisted that her friends could've ended things before they got as bad as they did. Camille went on to use the fame of Annabel's death at the hands of her fiancee to kickstart her acting career, smiling as she went in to re audition for a play. Gallery Camille Taylor 2.jpg Camille Taylor during presentation.bjs5MzI1MzI7ajsxNzMzNTsxMjAwOzI1OTI7MzQ1Ng.jpg|Camille during her presentation (which was sabotaged by Will) Camille Taylor after Annabel's death.jpg|Camille after Annabel's death Camille Taylor revival.png|Camille reviving Lisa Camille Taylor with Lisa.png|Camille meeting with Lisa, their plot having succeeded Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Happy Ending Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rich Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini